Secret of the Shack
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 8 (Season 2 Finale) ---- Overview When Stan goes around the town with Soos (along with his Pick-up Truck) to announce that the Mystery Shack is back and will be upgraded with more oddities,Dipper,and Mabel are cleaning,and Waddles is asleep while Wendy is at the register at the Mystery Shack.Andrea comes and Mabel discovers they are not the only five(Mabel Dipper Wendy Waddles Andrea) that are alive at the Mystery Shack. ---- Sypnosis Mabel goes to feeds Waddles since he has woken up and Mabel feeds him."Here you go Waddy",Mabel said."Hey Mabel","Hey What's up Mabel",Dipper said as he came from the Mystery Shack Part of the Home."Hey Dipping Sauce",said Mabel."Don't call me that",Dipper said."What are you knuckle heads up to",Stan said when he arrived from the other room putting the cake he bought in the refridegarator.But Before they could say anything Stan told them that Soos would pick him up so they can announce the re-opening of the Mystery Shack and that they are going to find new oddities (cause the Mystery Shack will have new items so people will come) and Wendy will work the register until Everyone Citizen knows about the re opening.Finally Soos and Wendy came and Stan explained what they were gonna do and Soos along with Stan left on Soos' trusty pick up truck to Downtown Gravity Falls "Sup guys",said Wendy."Hey",the twins said."Well,me and Mabel are going to the Forest",Dipper said.Later at the Forest,Dipper and Mabel found some footprints full of mud and he put it on a jar and arranged it for it to look strange."This is just gross",Dipper said.Later,Mabel found a 3 inch lion with wings and put it in a jar but had trouble putting it in cause it kept on shooting lasers that weren't so strong.About 30 minutes later,Dipper found some gems and put it in the jar and wrote with a Sharpie:Mysterious Power gems.Then about 5 minutes later,They went to the Mystery Shack.Meanwhile in the deeper woods,A Huge Lion with wings is trying to look for her son and roams around the Forest.Later,Stan is telling people(Mikey R.,Reginald,Rosanna,Dipper and Mabel Lookalikes with their mom and dad,two ladies,and Lazy Susan)about the re-opening but they don't care.Later,Dipper and Mabel arrive at the Mystery Shack and see Waddles and Wendy."Hey guys what took you so long",said Wendy.''Oh nothing",the twins said.Later,A customer came and saw some merchandise and bought it.But after 30 minutes,the gang realized nobody is gonna come and relaxed.Meanwhile,while they go to the living room and close the door to the Mystery Shack Part of the house,The Merchandise like the Merperson,Terrordactyl as Stan called it,Jack-o-Lantern,Sascrotch,the huge eye,and the new winged lion stare at each other and the door. Stan tells people that the merchandise is newer and better and it's worth the money but people still don't care and he tells Soos to do something.Then Soos says that they will be impressed and will get free cake."Free Cake Free Cake,Soos and Stan shouted.Then some believed it and went when some knew he was lieing and didn't.Stan calls Wendy and tells her to go to the bakery and get cake but Stan realizes he had already bought cake for his rearrival but decides to give to them for the money and tells Wendy to get the Cake out.Then she goes to the restroom and relaxes in the living roomThen,the doorbell rings and Dipper answers.'Hey",Andrea said."Oh hey Andrea",Dipper said nervously."So I just came to visit",Andrea said."Ohhh Dipper has a girlfriend",Wendy said.Dipper told Andrea that they had to clean the floors but she said it's okay and she will help them.But Waddles comes and jumps on Mabel and Andrea.Then,he hears something and gets mad at the noise and hits his face on the door to the Shack until the twins realize that he wants the door open.Then,They hear screaming.They open the door and see the items alive and they attack the twins,Andrea,and Wendy.The gang run outside and get in the Mystery Cart and drive to Downtown to tell Stan while the Creatures chase them to the death.Meanwhile in some place,A Wizard is watching Gravity Falls from the top of the Crystal Caverns watching (all will be explained in either Season 3 or 4 if there is a 4 planned).Later,Stan tells the People there will be a new attraction call the Troderin;a Goblin Creature Sculpture that will come in a week and it impresses everybody and they leave talking about it.Then,the gang arrive and the citizens scream and run away when Stan is shocked the things he got were actually real and they attack and the mother lion comes and Dipper faints.But Dipper wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes it was just a dream........OR WAS IT '' ---- Secret Code The Code is QFHG Z WIVZN WRKKVI LI RH RG Once decoded it reads Just a dream Dipper or is it which means it wasn't a dream ---- Category:Episodes